The 25th Annual Hunger Games
by Dora Finsh
Summary: My name is Dora Finsh and my home is District 4 of Panem. I lived a normal life until I became one of the Tributes in the first Quarter Quell. If you want to follow me in this adventure, it's up to you. I just wanted to tell everyone my story. It makes me feel better, knowing that I don't have to keep this to myself.
1. I Have No Idea What I'm Doing

It's coming... It's so close... The 25th Annual Hunger Games! President Snow said something about doing a special thing with the reaping every 25 years, as a reminder for the Capitol's power over the districts, blah, blah, blah. He hasn't announced what it is yet, but I bet this is going to be cruel. They're going to announce it soon.

I open the TV, hoping to find something good to watch before the big announcement, but all I find are movies about The Dark Days, The Rebellion, District 13 and the past Hunger Games, where the Arena was something like... Made out of the 4 seasons, a quarter for each. Every season had its own animals, mutts, plants, climate etc. A girl from our District won, because she stayed in the summer quarter and fished from a pond. And of course, she was good at it, because our district's main industry, District 4, is fishing, so it would've been quite weird if she didn't know how to fish. Unfortunately, she died soon after the Games, before her Victory Tour, because she ate a poisonous fish. Poor her.

I can't find anything to watch, so I just switch to the channel where the announcement is going to be and watch something about the Mutts and that unintended Mutt called "Mockingjay" and things like that. Soon, the announcement starts. Snow is all like "Welcome, blah, blah, blah, Quarter Quell, blah, blah, blah, the Districts have rised against the Capitol, blah, blah, blah". I don't really pay attention, I heard that thousands of times before. Finally, he reads out of a yellow piece of paper "All the Districts must vote for the Tribute they want in the Arena". I can't believe it. Comparing to this, having your name chosen out of a bowl is nothing! It's just like "Vote for the person you hate, so they can be executed right ahead by some random stranger". I want to strangle president Snow right now, but I try to calm myself down.

* * *

People keep on voting. Today is the day. The day when the most hated girl and boy with the ages between 12 and 18 are going to be revealed. I just hope it isn't me or my little brother, Triton. I don't know what to expect, but I hold back my tears. 'I'm neither strong, nor extremely hated,' I tell myself. 'They're not going to pick _me_, out of all those kids in the District.'

The escort gives us a speech about what the Games are and she shows us a movie. She is dressed up like she's a sea monster or something, full of starfish and things like that. She even has her eyelashes in the shape of a fish, which is quite strange I can say. Very strange!

"Ladies first!" She reads a name written on a piece of paper. "Estella Elvey."

NO! NO! She's my best friend! I can't let her die! No, just no! I've known her since... Well, since I can remember! Once again, I blink back tears. A strangled sob escapes my lips, then something even I didn't expect comes out of my mouth.

"I volunteer as tribute."

I am surrounded by Peacekeepers, taking me to the stage. I hope this is just a nightmare, and I will soon wake up. But I know it isn't; this is happening. And there is nothing I can do to stop it.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

I just look at her. She feels bad for me. She sees the pain in my eyes. I know I'm not a good actress, I can't even lie without feeling guilty.

"Dora Finsh." I whisper, and even I can barely hear myself, even through the microphone and the high-tech sound amplification things.

"Well, let's congratulate Lora Fish!"

"Dora Finsh." I say, this time louder, but way too quick.

"Sorry, Cora Dish!"

"DORA. FINSH." I say, accentuating every word equally.

"Sorry, Dora Finsh. Is Dora short from Theodora?"

"No, it's my name. I've been told that a lot, don't worry, uh..." I hesitate, wanting to say her name.

"Nemia Clang."

"Nemia... That's an interesting name."

"Blame my grandfather. He wanted this name."

"Ah, I understand."

We both start laughing. I think I was laughing way too loudly, though. I was still trying not to cry, but I could feel a tear making its way down my cheek.

"Okay, Dora! Now, let's see who else will take the honor of representing District 4 in The First Quarter Quell!"

Don't be Triton, don't be Triton, don't be Triton...

"Len Sack!"

I know that guy. I like him. Damn. I can't believe that. I think most people voted for him to die so he won't be the most handsome boy in the District anymore, because I can't find any other reason. Then again, I had a crush on almost every guy in the school, but I got over it soon. I hope this will happen with Len.

I feel really bad for his family. It's one of the poorest families in the District. He always does the fishing, housework etc. because his mother is always ill and his brother and sister are too young. His father left them in the favor of the Capitol.

"Our Tributes in the 1st Quarter Quell or 25th Annual Hunger Games, Dora Finsh and Len Sack! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."


	2. I Write Down Names

As I leave The Justice Building after talking to my family and friends, I start crying again. I don't know if I'm even going to be able to do my "thing". I'm scared I'm going to die in the bloodbath... Even though I could stay with the careers if I show my strength during the training, with my aiming skills. We go to the train station, but there's no one around. I guess the Peacekeepers have forbidden anyone to come and say goodbye to us publicly. We get on the train. Len's eyes are red, I guess he cried too. I go and say:

"Hey, did you have a pretty bad day too?"

"Yeah, kind of. Why did they choose_me _to go into the games? I'm neither strong, neither really hated... As for Estella, I have the same question."

He bursts into tears again. I hug him, but not before he kisses my cheek and silently says:

"I love you, Dora. And I always have. You shouldn't have volunteered."

"I... I think I love you too, Len. But I didn't know you would get chosen." I burst in tears too, again. I feel kinda guilty for the "I think" part, but my feelings are so messed up right now, I don't even know if I hate myself for volunteering or not. "I would've loved if anyone volunteered for you." I say, trying to cover up for the "I think".

I slowly kiss him on the lips. I guess you could say it's too early, but we might be dead in less than 2 weeks. I don't really want to regret not doing this when I'm slowly dying in pain, which will probably happen.

"I have something to teach you. So we can both get out of this. What do you think?"

He stops crying, but tears are still trickling down his cheeks. He looks so sad, I just wanna give him a hug and cry on each other's shoulder, but I hold myself back. I have to look strong, and I guess he is also trying to do so.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I can't tell you here." I lean in and whisper in his ear, making sure no one is listening. "I'll tell you when we get there, in one of our rooms. I mean, there are cameras around. There might be cameras too, though, but who would want to see us sleep?"

Then I wink.

"Okay. So, where is Mags? I don't see her anywhere. I didn't even see her getting on the train..." he says, clearly trying not to think about what might happen in the Games.

"No idea. I haven't seen her either, which is strange. She likes to make a show at the reaping and the train departure, usually."

Someone enters the room. I look at her. It's Mags!

"Hello, Mags! I haven't seen you getting on the train!"

"I was already on the train, Dora. Capitol business. So, how do you feel about being this year's Tributes?"

Mags is a woman in her early 30's, with long, blonde hair (specific to a region, in the west of the district), sea green eyes and tanned skin. Of course, because of her healthy lifestyle, she looks about 25 and she is also really, really fit.

"I feel kind of bad, leaving Triton behind and all. It's really depressing."

Tears, can you please stop? Ugh.

"I understand. Triton is your brother, I guess?"

"Yes, sorry. Forgot to mention."

I don't usually talk to someone who is not close to me, like someone I've known for a long, long time. People say I am antisocial, which I am, but I guess I can open up to Mags. After all, she's been into all I'm going to get into.

"And you, Len?"

"Well, I don't really like it, but... I have nothing to do about it. My mother... Who is going to take care of her? She... SHE MIGHT DIE!" he screams the last sentence loud enough for some surprised District 4 fishermen to hear. Then he starts sobbing again. Tears start coming out of his eyes again like a summer rain, and there's nothing I can do about it.

"It's okay. I told my mother to take care of her, as well as she can. She will ask for your address and stuff."

He sobs. "Th-thanks."

"No problem." My cheeks are warm. I hope I'm not blushing as hard as I think.

We talk about a few survival skills and tactics, but after that we go to bed. Well, it's just 9PM, so I tell Len to come in my room and watch the Reapings. We watch them from District 1 to District 12 and I keep a notebook close to write down the names and a few details about them.

From District 1, there's Liliana Knight, age 16, a buff girl who volunteered for a girl who was about 14, by her looks. The male Tribute is Andrew Blake, age 18, a skinny and tall guy with tattoos all over his arms.

From District 2, our enemies/allies are Melly Fry, age 14, a very tall and a little chubby girl with pigtails. The other tribute is Josh Chase, age 12, a small guy, I guess you could say, with curly hair. He is kind of cute. Why would anyone pick him as a tribute?

From District 3, we will have to fight Elladora Ditz, age 18, a short and fat girl with spiky blonde hair and a few piercings. Are those chips? Anyway, the male tribute is Wire Tomic, age 14, and he is the exact opposite of Elladora; he is tall and fit, with kind of long brown hair.

Then there's us. I am 15, by the way, and Len is 16, apparently. I realize I've never known his age until today. My eyes are so red, I might've as well been drunk or high, because you wouldn't be able to tell by only looking at me.

District 5, my least favourite District, has picked Powerfire Powerfire (what a name!), age 15, a girl with really long black hair tied up in a ponytail. She's of average height and she's nor really fit, neither chubby. The guy's name is Jase Main, age 14, and he is a handsome guy, kind of fit, but very short, which looks strange on him. His hair is cut military style, and I can only tell that it's dark.

District 6 will have Jacina Train, age 16, a small girl with long, curly red hair and Trace Lircy, a chubby guy who is 15.

District 7 offers Proda Lace, age 14, a blonde, average girl with freckles and very dark eyes and Redd Pist, age 17, a guy with sandy-colored hair. He is tall and I'm not sure if fit or fat. He is wearing very baggy clothes.

From District 8, we have Ayumi Kushima, age 15, a pretty Asian girl with black hair and dark blue eyes. The male tribute this year is going to be Christian Mill, age 17, a short guy with short hair and wearing shorts.

Then there's District 9, with Margueritta Lunne, age 18, who reminds me of a margueritta pizza with her blonde hair and sunburned skin; ouch. They also have Nicci Yellow, age 16, who takes his last name very seriously. He is wearing an all-yellow outfit, which makes him look like a banana.

District 10 wants Zoe Mayas, age 15, a I-hate-being-cute-so-I-don't-show-off kind of girl and Aglaya Marinne, age 17, definitely a show-off, dead.

District 11 has kind-of strong tributes this year. Limma Arcana, age 15, looks strong, and her dark hair is tied up in a messy bun. John Reedy, also age 15, a pale guy, unlike Limma, who is African-American, with bright red hair.

And finally, from District 12, there is Brenna Tyler, age 15, an olive skinned skinny girl and Jacob Red, age 14, another skinny guy, with Asian looks.

After we watch the Reapings, we go to bed. I fall asleep easily, because I took a sleeping pill and something which would help me have no dreams... And it was effective I can say.

When I wake up, I don't want to leave my bed. It's so comfortable! But when I finally get up, the first thing I do is look out the window. We are really close to the Capitol. I can see it. I quickly dress up in the most beautiful dress I find and do my make-up (I want to be a make-up artist when I grow up, so I know what I'm doing). I do my hair, putting a few streaks in it to match my outfit after I curl it with a curling iron I find. I hate doing my hair with a curling iron, because it can burn my hair, my face and my hands, but that's the only thing I hare right now, so it would have to do. My hair is naturally brown and wavy, like the waves back at home, but now it's curly and it has a few turquoise streaks in it, mostly to symbolize my District. My dress, a long, turquoise gown matches my blue eyes. My make-up is blue, green and turquoise. I did it as professionally as I could. I even put on fake, very long eyelashes, because it's the Capitol.

I go and meet Len in the Restaurant Wagon.

"Wow, you look stunning... Luna did a good job with your hair and make-up."

"Thank you, Len! I did my make-up and hair, by the way. I want to become a make-up artist or hairstylist, you know. But that's just a dream, I guess. People don't usually go to beauty salons back at home."

Luna is the girl in my prep team who came with me, on the train. She likes coming to District 4 before the Games, because she wants to prepare the girls for the Capitol.

"You look amazing too." I say, shyly.

He is wearing a black suit, with a white shirt under it and a turquoise tie, the same color as my dress. We match. His long, brown hair looks amazing. I can tell he spent a while on it.

"Come here, let me put this in your hair. So we'll match even more." I say, talking about a turquoise streak I took with me, just in case. "I'll trim it."

"No, no, no. That's too crazy."

"It's the Capitol, Len. They'd think you're crazy without this, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're right. Just put it on."

Soon, we get off the train. A lot of people love us, or at least seem to love us. I can't resist kissing Len on the lips. He was looking way to good. He doesn't mind, though, I guess, because he responded to my kiss. The Capitol, of course, gets even more excited. Mags looked terrified, and so did Luna.

"I had to. Because I love you." I whisper in his ear.


End file.
